


I Wish You Were Here

by Purpleologist



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Doesn't follow S2, F/M, Four Years Later..., Marco's with Jackie, Star and Marco miss each other, Star left Earth, Star's with Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Four long years after Star left Earth for Mewni, 20-year-old Marco now owns his own dojo and has been dating Jackie for almost a year. Meanwhile, Queen Star Butterfly is doing her best to keep the monsters at peace and make being queen something she can have fun with.But when Star and Tom come to Earth to watch an eclipse, at the exact time that Marco and Jackie come, things change. Fast. Will Star go back to Mewni and fill the role she's been fighting to change, or will she stay on Earth with Marco?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back after watching all of Season One of SVTFOE, but I have yet to watch Season Two, so this diverts inbetween seasons.

Marco's Point of View

"Don't forget to write." Marco reminds Star, hugging her one last time before her stay on Earth ends. After two years of crazy adventures, magic spells, and one especially annoying magical advisor (I'm looking at you, Glossaryk) Star was finally going back to Mewni. She was sixteen now, which meant she had to begin her "queenly training". It also meant she wouldn't be able to come and visit very often.

"I won't, Marco. I'm going to miss you." She says. "I'm going to miss all you Diaz's." 

"Oh, Star, we will miss you! Come back anytime!" Mr. And Mrs. Diaz say happily, hugging Star and Marco as well.

"I'm going to miss you the most, Marco." She whispers, as her mother coughs, meaning it was time to go.

"Bye, Star." Marco waves as Star climbs into her carriage and drives through the portal. If only they'd known that that would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's all grown up. He runs a dojo, teaches little kids how to do ka-ra-tay, and has been going steady with Jackie Lynn Thomas for almost a year now. But he'll never forget Star, the magical princess from another dimension who dropped into his life six years ago.
> 
> Meanwhile on Mewni, Queen Star Butterfly wrangles her royal advisers, tries to placate the monsters who just want some food to eat, and all the while just wants to take a nice ride around the grounds on her favorite warnicorn. But when Tom asks her to join him on an impromptu trip to Earth, she agrees, if only for the chance to see her favorite Earth Turd.

Marco's Point of View

"Very good. Snack break, everyone." Marco says, nodding and walking over to his office. The tight space is crowded with posters and random things from his old room, which he moved out of last month. Marco's still struggling to find a new place to live, but the way things are going with Jackie, they might move in together. He sits down in his desk chair, spinning around until his gaze lands on a picture. It was taken six years ago, when Star was here. They'd just gotten back from Ludo's castle. That was the day Star gave up her wand for him. He sighs, closing his eyes. He was dating Jackie now, he shouldn't be thinking about Star this much. She'd left when they were sixteen, he was a grown man with a full life ahead of him. He shouldn't be thinking about someone he hasn't seen in years. His phone rings and he picks it up. "You've called Marco Diaz of the Diaz Dojo. How can I help you?" He says robotically.

"Hey, Marco! I was just calling to make sure you remembered our date tonight." Jackie says. Marco sighs, glancing up at the picture of him and Star.

"Yeah, I remembered, the eclipse party. See you tonight, Jackie." He says, and hangs up. "I miss you, Star." He whispers quietly.

\--

Star's Point of View

"Yes, and I think we should ration some corn out to the monsters to discourage their fighting. If they get corn, they don't have a reason to fight." Star reasons, gesturing wildly with her hands. Her wand was gripped in one hand and an ear of corn in the other. If this could stop the monsters from fighting, that would solve a majority of their problems.

"Queen Butterfly, I don't kn-" Her advisor (no, not Glossaryk) says, but she silences him with her wand hand.

"Bup bup bup! I want it done by the end of the week!" She says and skips off to her bedroom. "Finally, a break!" She says happily, collapsing into her bed. She turns on her side to look at all her pictures. There are some of her and Ponyhead when they were younger, a handful of her and Tom from various points in their lives, but a majority of them were of her and Marco. She sighs and rips her favorite from her wall. The picture was taken by Mrs. Diaz just after she saved Marco from Toffee. She smiles as she remembers all the nachos they ate afterward. Her mirror rings and she groans, sliding out of bed and answering it.

"Star! Everything okay?" Tom asks, noticing the old picture in her hand. Having officially been 'a thing' for a few months, Tom always got worried when Star got thinking about Marco and other Earth things.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Tom. Just remembering good times." She says, putting the picture on a nearby bookcase. "What's the occasion?" She asks, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I was just wondering if you were free tonight. There's supposed to be an eclipse on Earth, and I want to take you." He explains.

"Sounds good to me!" Star says excitedly. "What time does it start?"

"Around nine." Tom guesses.

"Great! Pick me up at eight!" Star says, hanging up. Her energetic smile falls away and she sighs. The only reason she agreed to that date was because it gave her one last chance to see Marco. She just hoped he hadn't moved away.


End file.
